venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Copper
Copper or Fawkes was one of the original residents of Vault 87, his real name is Shelton Delacroix, who was a Vault security officer. He is Cywren's fifth official follower and fourth real follower. He was the only other follower other than Timebomb to witness Cywren's abduction by the aliens although did not get abducted himself unlike Timebomb. Background Not long after the vault dwellers moved into Vault 87, the vault overseer and security guards began testing with the FEV. Several vault dwellers were changed into super mutants, and they forcibly mutated the other normal humans thus, all the members of Vault 87 were changed into super mutants, or killed. It wasn't long before the Mutants began to overrun the Capital Wasteland. Copper's mind was not affected as bad as the other mutants. Even though he forgot his past and who he was, Copper still had a sense of morality and showed remarkable intelligence. Super Mutants (or Meta humans, as Copper calls them) give him the same treatment as other failed FEV experiments, and was confined in a medical observation cell in the Vault 87 lab area as a "curiosity." When Copper meets Cywren, he states that he has been trapped in that cell for a long time and cannot recall how long he was in there. He states that he has been "in this cage... all my life." He also explains how he was able to keep himself from going crazy, as well as keeping his intelligence up. He did so by using a terminal that had a large amount of information about the outside world. Nickname Cywren refers to him as Copper and has never called him Fawkes. Appearance Copper seems to look identical to most other super mutants, aside from wearing a torn Vault 87 jumpsuit. Personality He is friendly and helped Cywren get out of Raven Rock. (which may be associated with Raven Rock on Solstheim.) He is also very smart as every time Cywren makes a mistake she comments on how she should of listen to him. He often will randomly make poetry. Relationships Cywren Caster He is very loyal and grateful to Cywren for freeing him. She often calls him Copper but he seems okay with this. ''Timebomb'' He and Timebomb once started off a video killing Super Mutants together. Notable Quotes "Your death is my victory." (said to enemy's.) "It's amazing that people trust you enough not to attack me." Weapon skills He is very skilled with his Gatling laser. He has a personalized super sledgehammer. It could be assumed he is more than adept with hand to hand combat due to his inhuman strength. Trivia *There is a reference to Terminator 3 when Copper had a Solstheim *There was a dead Centuar (Poop Thrower) with him no one knows why it was in there. * He is usually running into lights as he is attracted to light like moths. * Cywren renamed him Copper because she thinks Fawkes is too hard to say. Category:Friend Category:Super Mutants Category:Follower Category:A Fallout Tale Category:A Fallout Tale characters Category:A Fallout Tale Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Fallout Category:Mutant Category:Creature Category:Fallout Follower Category:Followers Category:Awesome Category:Articles in need of cleanup